


Good Cops

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blue's Micro Aus, Cop AU, Gen, Prompt Fill, Writer has no actual knowledge of how a police force works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Tucker and Wash are new partners on a stake out together.And they don't even have pizza.





	Good Cops

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wash and tucker, cop au

“Next you’ll tell me you’re two days away from retirement.” Tucker rolled his eyes.

“How old do you think I am–how old do you think you have to be to retire?” Wash asked.

Tucker used to  _like_ stake outs. He and Church would grab pizza, or Chinese, stink up Church’s shitty car. Talk about girls–well, Tucker talked about girls, Church talked about Tex, who he was still convinced was actually some kind of robot shark tiger. But still. Him and Church. Just… talking. 

Washington wouldn’t let him bring food in. 

“Are you still pouting? We’re going to be here for hours, it will stink up the car! I brought energy bars and water.”

Tucker gave him a long hard look.

“It’s only an eight hour shift anyway. Carolina said no to OT.” 

Tucker groaned. “Who fucking cares? That’s Felix up there. Are you telling me that you’re not going to hunker down here after hours and… get him?”

“Sarge and Simmons are relieving us.” 

“Sarge and–okay. But this is FELIX. He STABBED me.” 

Washington glanced at him.

“What?”

“Maybe this was a bad idea.”

“Oh my fucking god! Why are you the worst!?” 

Washington crossed his arms. “If you’re looking for revenge you’re in the wrong business. You told me you’re a cop because you were tired of hearing about cops being the bad guys.”

“Yeah, but FELIX IS a bad guy.”

“Not without due process,” Wash countered. “And yes. I know Felix. I know he’s a murderer. I know he stabbed you, but if we cross the line that means the case falls apart. You know why it falls apart?”

“Why?” 

“Because we’re not corrupt. We’re good cops. We don’t cross the line.”

“You were Project Freelancer.”

“That’s right, so I would know, Tucker. Corrupt cops. They’re good at it. And they cover for each other. I’m not going to do that for you. I wouldn’t expect you to do it for me.” 

“I’m not corrupt, but does that mean you’re not going to back me up? We’re partners.”

“I will take a bullet for you Tucker.”

It gave him a pause, because goddamn, Washington met it. The intense look gave no room for waving that off as an exaggeration. 

“I’ll always back YOU up.” Wash continued. “I won’t back up a vendetta.” 

Tucker exhaled.

“I’m by the book. I’m not planning to like…I’m not like the shitheads that came around my neighborhood looking for skulls to bash in. I just… he’s bad, Wash.”

“And we’re going to get him,” Wash agreed. “Carolina… wasn’t sure about letting you on this case. She was against it, because he stabbed you. You’ve gone through a trauma, but because of the sweeps we’re understaffed… and I backed you.”

“You did?”

“You’re a good cop, Tucker.”

He didn’t know what to say to that.

“And being a cop… I know what happens when you let it become the only thing in your life. In six hours we’re going to go home. Simmons is going call if there’s a development, but you’re going to go home to your son and live.”

“And what about you?” Tucker asked. 

Wash chuckled. “Uh…”

“Come over for dinner. We’ll have real food.”

“Is pizza really real food?”

“I was thinking Chinese, but now that you mention it.” 

“Alright.”

“Really?”

“Yeah… if you’re–”

“Yeah man.” Tucker leaned back in the passenger seat. “You’re retiring in two days after all right?”

“T–I’m only seven years older than you!” 


End file.
